General contractors, plumbers and others in the building trades oftentimes have a need to measure and cut conduit, pipe, dowels and similar elongated members, hereinafter referred to as conduit, on site at a construction project. The cutting of conduit on site can be a difficult task for it requires a tape measure or similar expedient to measure the conduit to be cut and a support for resting the conduit during the cutting operation. Oftentimes, a construction worker will try to rest the conduit on his knee for lack of a suitable support. Not only are the resulting cut segments less than ideal but the worker can seriously injure himself if the saw was to slip.
Virtually all builders, contractors and plumbers carry with them a standard five-gallon plastic bucket. The five-gallon plastic bucket has become such a staple article for such workers that others have suggested and sold various annular extensions which fit upon the lip of the bucket in order to increase its side wall dimension. Such buckets are used to carry miscellaneous items such as hammers, nails, tape measures and other assorted odds and ends.
The present invention deals with an attempt to make the cutting of conduit on a job site more convenient by providing a simple utensil which can be employed with the above-noted standard five-gallon bucket.